Akira Kazama
Akira Kazama (風間 アキラ Kazama Akira) is a fighting game character from the Rival Schools series of 3D fighting games. Biography Akira, the "Kung-Fu Rider" Akira is the younger sister of Daigo Kazama. She is a silent girl who rarely speaks out her thoughts. She may be tough and commanding while wearing her biker outfit, but is a docile and gentle person without it. The outfit was originally intended to hide her true gender prior to enrolling in Gedo High. As of Project Justice, she was transferred to the all-girls Seijyun High, leaving her without any friends, until she found one in Yurika, and later on, Zaki. This was due to the fact that she noticed her brother's change in personality after returning from training. Appearance Akira has medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. In the original game and (as "Powered Akira" in Project Justice), she wears a black biker jacket (wearing a camouflage tank top in it) with spikes and a skull emblem on both spikes, black rider pants with gray metal designs and red kneepads. She wears a black belt on her waist and black with gray metal rider boots. She wears black rider gloves with red metal designs and a black biker helmet with a skull in the center of her helmet. In Project Justice, she wears the Seijyun Girls' school uniform. Story 'Rival Schools: United By Fate' Prior to her initial appearance, she appears at the last part of her older brother, Daigo's ending where she decides herself to pose as a boy to enter Gedo High in order to find out what happened to her older brother, Daigo. Her initial appearance in Rival Schools: United By Fate is under a motorcycle helmet and a biker gear where she poses as a boy and as Daigo's younger brother. She befriends two of his subordinates, Eiji "Edge" Yamada and Gan Isurugi, who eventually became suspicious to her actions which forces Akira to fight them in a handicap, they were testing her skill to see if she is truly their boss' younger brother. After defeating the Pacific High students who are brainwashed by Hideo and Kyoko, the trio decides to pursue them only to be inform by Natsu and Roberto that they are brainwashed by Justice High School. With this new profound knowledge, Akira realizes that her older brother was brainwashed. After Hyo's defeat, they eventually rescue Daigo as Akira reunites her older brother in a feminine voice which both Edge and Gan are confused to their boss' word about "A lady-like yourself". Akira finally shows her true gender to them by removing her black biker helmet and apologizes both from her deceptions and corrects them that she was not Daigo's younger brother but his younger sister much to their horrible shock. Both Edge and Gan eventually accepts Akira as their friend though. An alternate version of Akira without the helmet and jacket is playable in Rival Schools, but maintains the same ending as masked Akira. 'Project Justice' In Project Justice, Akira is revealed to have been transferred to the girls-only Seijyun High. In the Seijyun storyline, Akira is the central character, with the player following her quest to find out what happened to her brother. After her transfer to all-girls Seijyun High School, she manages to befriend Yurika Kirishima and later Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki. Zaki tests her strength as Akira manages to defeat her easily and Zaki realizes that she was indeed Daigo's younger sister. After hearing of her older brother's change of personality, they finally investigate the new wave of attacks on local schools. Upon meeting Batsu on the way, she was attacked by him (unaware at the time that it was Kurow in disguise). Akira and her group later fight the real Batsu who she mistakes as the real culprit. By the time both Gedo High and Seijyun High begin to have a school gang war. Akira and Zaki are confronted by a brainwashed Daigo. Akira wants to snap her older brother from the brainwash only to be stopped by Edge and Gan who tells her to fight him by force as Zaki hears whistle noises and realizes that Yurika was playing Kurow's flute to control Daigo in hiding which she works with Kurow and Momo Karuizawa from the Darkside Student Congress. After Daigo was freed from his brainwash, the group went after Kurow in the mountaineous area where he removes his Batsu disguise. He tries to brainwash Daigo once again by playing the flute only to be repelled by Zaki who uses her chains to get his flute. Yurika soon feels guilty for taking part of her younger brother's plans and decides to go with Akira's side. After the incident, Yurika left out of guilt for taking part in Kurow's plans and returns to Seijyun, where she is warmly welcomed again by Akira and eventually Zaki. At some point after this, Daigo gives his school jacket to Akira and leaves to train once more, causing her to worry. Unlike in Rival Schools: United By Fate, Akira starts off without her motorcycle helmet disguise, but can unlock it (Powered Akira) after playing through a certain storyline in the game which Edge gives her black biker helmet. Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy Most of Akira's fighting techniques are based on different fighting styles, notably Taikyoku-ken and Tai-chi-chuan. 'Special Moves' 'Common to Both Versions of Akira' *'Cyclone Dance' (Japanese: 旋蹴舞 Senshuubu) - Spinning kick attack that can be done up to three times. Depending on the kick button pressed in the button combination, the kick can be a flying kick or a sweeping kick. Both versions can be used subsequently. Also used by her Powered version. *'Releasing Dance' (Japanese: 放舞 Houbu) - Launches the opponent into the air. The player can follow with an Air Combo afterwards. Also used by her Powered version. 'As Normal Akira' *'Elbow Gate' (Japanese: 骸裡門 Gairimon) - Akira charges forward and knocks the opponent into the air. It, however, cannot be chained into an Air Combo, as the opponent can recover immediately after the attack. *'Leaping Smash' (Japanese: 風撃襲 Fuugekishuu) - Akira does a forward flip in the air. If a kick button is pressed while doing this move, a knockdown kick follows. *'Fractured Heaven Combo' (Japanese: 破天連撃 Haten Rengeki) - See references below for more details. 'As Powered Akira' *'Fractured Heaven Stance' (Japanese: 破天の構 Haten no Kamae) - Akira stands on one leg. This is not really an attack; rather, this is used to initiate any of the following combos: Dragon Fang Slash (龍牙裂斬 Ryuuge Retsuzan), Spinning Swallow Storm Dance (旋燕嵐舞 Sen'en Ranbu), Nirvana Charge (羅漢進撃 Rakan Shingeki), and Phoenix Wing Sky Kick (鳳翼天蹴 Houyoku Tenshuu). See references below for more details. *'Reverse Inside Gate' (Japanese: 裏裡門 Urarimon) - Akira does an elbow thrust with knockback effect. *'Sparrowhawk Chick's Shoulder Plant' (鷂子栽肩 Youshi Saiken) - A two-hit shoulder/headbutt strike that deals massive damage. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' 'Common to Both Versions of Akira' *'Energy Focus Cluster' (Japanese: 気功塊 Kikou Kai) - Akira unleashes a large sphere of energy from her hands. Also used by her Powered version, however, the latter deals massive damage in only one hit in the form of a powerful energy ray. The latter version is sometimes referred to as the Hyper Energy Focus Cluster (Japanese: 剛気功塊 Gou Kikou Kai). Both versions can also be used in mid-air. Different from Daigo's. *'Heaven's Barrage' (Japanese: 天の連舞 Ten no Renbu) - Akira does a backflip kick, launching the opponent high into the air. She then immediately jumps to follow suit, then unleashes a barrage of kicks in mid-air. The last kick knocks the opponent down to the ground. Also used by her Powered version. 'As Normal Akira' *'Destructive Barrage' (Japanese: 破の連舞 Ha no Renbu) - Akira executes a series of blows. The last blow knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. *'Destructive Heaven's Stealth Kick' (Japanese: 破天無影蹴 Haten Mueishuu) - Akira launches herself leg-first towards the opponent. It hits multiple times, and knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. Range is short, and has bad recovery delay. 'As Powered Akira' *'Destructive Pair Attack' (Japanese: 破の双撃 Ha no Sougeki) - A combo attack similar to Destructive Barrage. Unlike the Destructive Barrage, however, this only knocks the opponent backwards (without any random obstacle in the field). 'Team-Up Techniques' *'Combination Barrage' (連撃連武 Rengeki Renbu) - Powered Akira's Team-Up technique. The active character grabs the opponent, and both characters deliver a series of kung-fu-based blows to the opponent. This can be initiated up to a range of two steps from the opponent. *'Synchronized Kick Chain' (協奏連撃蹴 Kyousou Rengekishuu) - Team-Up assist by the normal Akira. The active character will uppercut to the opponent in mid-air as Akira appears to join the fray, both do a reverse backflip and unleashes a punch and a kick towards the landing opponent and they jump and go for a flying kick to slide the opponent's head dealing 5 hits before Akira leaves the active character in a reverse backflip. In Project Justice, this team up assist has a drastic change. Akira and the active character take turns in delivering backflip kicks to the opponent before Akira finishes with a brief Energy Focus Cluster. 'Party-Up Techniques' *The normal Akira does the Divine Woman's Hammer, Seijyun High's Party-Up technique; while her Powered verison does Gedo High's Gedo Top. Other appearances Both Akira and Batsu appeared in Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation. She has also appeared as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash games and in the Heroes & Heralds mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Akira also made a cameo appearance in Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. She also appeared in the Japan-only social game Onimusha Soul. Trivia *Akira is a orphan, she previously lived with her brother, now lives in the Seijyun dorms. Their parents were friends with a man who owns a garage. This man taught Akira about bikes when her parents died, and now she helps the man repair bikes. *Her talents are Chinese martial arts and cooking. *She is in the Gedo School the first year and later Seijyun the second year. *Her strong subjects are Japanese, social studies and English. *Her weak subjects are Physical education and Music. *She is not a member in any clubs and she has no part-time job, as it is prohibited by school (however, she did previously worked as a motor bike mechanic). *Akira is a big fan of Mega Man. *Akira prefers racing bikes, because the engines deteriorate more slowly. *She's not a good swimmer and has hydrophobia. *Akira likes confectionery, especially chocolate cake and cheese cake. *She usually prepares meals for Daigo. *Akira loves cats, but unfortunately unable to keep one because she lives in an apartment. *Her defence style is based on circular step, typical of tai chi. *She is voiced by Chiharu Tezuka. *As of Project Justice, she is one of two characters to represent two different schools, as evident in the Party-Up techniques she uses. The other one is Kurow. *Akira (and her fighting style) has been compared to Jun Kazama and Asuka Kazama from Namco's Tekken games. *Akira, along with Batsu, was slated to appear in the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published July 17, 2002; last updated March 13, 2003. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published November 2, 2001; final update December 7, 2002. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed March 14, 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created August 20, 2007; last updated March 30, 2010. Last accessed April 1, 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters